


Alma De Hielo

by Dashi_Schwarzung



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashi_Schwarzung/pseuds/Dashi_Schwarzung
Summary: Para Tony, todo en su vida es fiestas, alcohol, millones de dólares y diversión.Sin en cambio, aquello cambiará cuando vaya a una aburrida subasta y adquiera "algo" que cambiará su vida como jamás imaginó.





	Alma De Hielo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, les cuento de qué va éste fic...  
> Es una especie de Crossover entre varias películas, no respeté cronología porque yolo (?) ya ustedes se darán cuenta, así que no traten de hallarle mucha lógica a éste hecho.  
> Adoro los fanfics soulmate, y pues éste fic es de esa temática
> 
> Tuve la idea de hacer éste fic basándome en la primera película de Iron Man, así que pueden imaginarse al Tony y demás personajes de esa película.
> 
> Advertencia:  
> \- Éste fic tiene final abierto  
> \- Mención de Cherik

Esa mañana despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Habrá sido por todo ese alcohol que se había atrevido a tomar la noche anterior? O, pensándolo bien... ¿pudo haber sido por dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sabiendo que tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente?... Sí, definitivamente eso era.

Permaneció un rato recostado, mirando hacia el techo, recordando muy poco el sueño que había tenido esa noche; recordaba esos bellos ojos azulados que lo miraron con devoción y cariño, una voz en tono suave y varonil que lo hacía estremecerse...

Con un suspiro hondo trató de olvidar su raro sueño, era tonto, a sus casi 37 años había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su alma gemela. Y, bueno, no es como que la estuviera buscando; hacía mucho que había aprendido a lidiar con la falta de su 'soulmate' y había aprendido a apreciar su vida de lujos y fiestas. Claro... ¿Quién podía quejarse teniendo tantas cosas buenas?

Aunque... siendo sincero consigo mismo... quería saber cómo era tener ese lazo con su alma gemela; ese lazo que supuestamente, se formaba al encontrar a su otra mitad. Las personas que decían haber encontrado a su alma gemela formaban un lazo que les permitía compartir sentimientos y pensamientos con esa persona, algo que la ciencia no había podido explicar.

¿Qué se sentirá formar ese lazo con su persona destinada?

Parecía que debía dejar de lado esos pensamientos cuando una fuerte punzada se presentó en su cabeza. 

Cuando el extraño zumbido en sus oídos dejó de presentarse, escuchó unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación, y, gruñendo con molestia al saber quién era la persona que lo molestaba tan temprano, habló a su sistema de seguridad:  
— Puedes abrir la puerta, Jarvis. —  Dijo antes de un bostezo, sabiendo que su sistema de seguridad era inservible ante 'cierta' chica pelirroja, quien tampoco había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Después de una afirmación por parte de Jarvis, escuchó la puerta abrirse y la señorita Potts cruzó por ella, con una agenda en mano y su típico rostro impasible.

— Buen día, Tony. — Saludó ella, caminando hacia la cama, como si de ella fuera dicha habitación. — Hoy tienes junta con el señor McMillan a las 9 de la mañana. Luego tienes que ir a la subasta de caridad al mediodía y por la tarde tienes una comida pendiente con el Director de 'Hillstand Tec.'

Tony llevó dos dedos hacia el puente de su nariz y masajeó esa zona. Sentía que la simple voz de Pepper hacia que su dolor de cabeza se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.  
Su primer pensamiento, ante sus planes del día, fue cancelar la junta con ese tal McMillan y dormir un rato más, al menos hasta que su migraña bajará en intensidad, pero sabía que Pepper no le permitiría cancelar dicha reunión.

Hacía minutos que había dejado de escuchar a la chica y había pasado por alto sus regaños, así que trató de hablar con toda calma, para que su asistente quedará satisfecha:  
— Pepper... Estaré listo en unos minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica no parecía complacida por esas palabras, sin embargo fueron suficientes para que ella asintiera con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y regresará por donde había llegado.

Con un suspiro hondo, Tony se arrojó nuevamente sobre el colchón.  
— Sólo cinco minutos más. — Gimoteó y cerró los ojos al contacto con la almohada. Sus párpados se sentían pesados y su cuerpo sin fuerzas; después de al menos 10 minutos, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, por fin se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a dirigirse a darse una ducha, que, por supuesto que necesitaba.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**I**  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

El señor McMillan era un hombre de mediana edad y voz serena, un hombre que, hasta para hablar, era demasiado lento... y para Tony Stark esto era demasiado desesperante.

Entre tratar de seguir la conversación con el señor, y mantenerse despierto, Tony sentía que su dolor de cabeza se agudizaba. Ni siquiera las pastillas para la migraña habían servido para mantenerlo sano durante dicha reunión.

Había sido hacía una hora que Tony había dejado de ponerle atención a aquel hombre y sólo trataba de asentir con la cabeza cada que el tipo lo miraba con las cejas levantadas... parecía que eso había servido para mantener tranquilo al señor McMillan. Además... habían sido las dos horas de su vida más aburridas, tanto que era una gran proeza disimular sus bostezos cada 10 minutos.

No estaba seguro en qué términos había terminado esa junta, y lo único que supo fue que se encontró levantándose de su asiento, y tomando la mano del señor McMillan, quien se la ofrecía en un gesto de acuerdo, sin saber que el dueño de Stark Industries prefería no tener contacto físico con las personas.

— Gracias por venir, señor McMillan; mi asistente lo acompañará a la salida. — Dijo, con una mirada a Pepper para que siguiera las órdenes.

La chica sonrió al señor y de inmediato lo escoltó hacia la salida del edificio.

Tony suspiró en resignación y de nuevo tomó asiento en su lujosa silla, sin pensarlo dos veces recargó su rostro sobre su escritorio de caoba, sabiendo que aún tenía un largo día por delante.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**II**  
  
  


 

 

 

¿Cómo había sido que Pepper lo había convencido de firmar con su nombre para asistir a una subasta de caridad?

Vamos, Tony claro que era dadivoso, le gustaba ayudar monetariamente a algunas asociaciones, pero asistir a una subasta de caridad no era el mejor método para él de mostrar su filantropía...

— Quita esa cara, Tony, es para un buen fin. — Dijo Pepper, con agenda en mano y denotando una sonrisa casual.

Stark prefirió callar, eso era mejor a tener una 'acalorada' conversación con su asistente; llevó sus manos hacia sus lentes negros y se percató de que éstos estuvieran bien puestos, y para nada iba a quitárselos durante la subasta.

Al llegar al gran salón, lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo hacia las personas que ya se encontraban sentadas, notando que sólo pocas sillas con nombre específico estaban desocupadas.

Pudo vislumbrar a cierto profesor de cierta Academia de Mutantes que era acompañado de cierta chica rubia ojiazul, y si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Raven; y un poco más lejos se encontraba cierto físico y su bella esposa, ambos almas gemelas, quienes vivían en el edificio Baxter.

Al momento en el que Pepper le indicó dónde se encontraba su asiento, se dirigió hacia allí con paso seguro y veloz, esperando no tener que entablar conversación con alguien.

Para su infortunio, parecía que su mente había sido leída por cierto Profesor, quien se acercó a él a bordo de esa silla de ruedas, seguido por aquella bella chica rubia. Ahora que miraba al profesor acercarse, podía decir cuán joven estaba para ser el líder de los famosos 'Hombres X', que, cada vez más, adquirían fama... si lo pensaba dos veces, parecía que el cabello largo del chico le restaba edad.

— Es un placer verlo, señor Stark.

— Charles... — Tony asintió a las palabras con un movimiento de cabeza, vislumbrando los inquisitivos ojos azules de Charles Xavier. ¿Estará leyendo su mente ese muchacho?

Parecía que así era, pues Charles soltó una risa casi imperceptible.

— Veo que a ambos nos convencieron de venir aquí. — Dijo el profesor, girando su mirada hacia la chica que lo acompañaba, quien disimuló no haber escuchado el comentario.

Tony sonrió con gracia ante el comentario, parecía que aquella chica Raven también era un dolor de cabeza para Charles... sabía lo que era eso.

Ahora recordaba que el profesor de la Academia de Mutantes había encontrado a su alma gemela en un mutante poderoso.

— Eso me temo, profesor. Aunque admito que es muy raro verlo por aquí sin su futuro esposo. — « _Ese hombre que parece más su guardaespaldas que su_ _prometido»_ Pensó lo último con fuerza, sabiendo que Charles podía escuchar fácilmente ese pensamiento.

Raven evitó contacto visual, pero una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en sus labios ante el comentario de Tony.

— Stark, bien sabes que Erick no vendría a un evento como éste, ni porque lo manipulara mentalmente, mucho menos con el lazo.  Por un momento, a Tony, la curiosidad le ganó, y quiso preguntar qué otras funciones tenía ese dichoso lazo, además de leer pensamientos y sentir sensaciones provenientes de la otra persona.

Estaba a punto de hacer su pregunta, cuando un hombre subió al estrado y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Sin más, se disculpó con Charles y fue al asiento cómodo que tenía su nombre, al mismo momento en el que Pepper se sentaba a su lado, con la típica agenda en mano. 

La subasta transcurría con lentitud y vaya que las personas presentes tenían mucho dinero.

El Profesor Charles se había hecho de algunos cuadros elegantes y finos que adornarían muy bien su escuela privada, y esperaba paciente por algo más interesante en la subasta; por otro lado, Reed Richards había adquirido una especie de androide inservible... Tony pensaba que seguramente el Señor Fantástico usaría a ese robot como una especie de ayudante, o algo así había escuchado de Susan, la esposa de Reed.

Mientras... Tony no había hallado algo en esa subasta que quisiera adquirir...

— Bien, amigos míos, como les he comentado durante el transcurso de la subasta... — Habló el presentador del evento, con micrófono en mano y una sonrisa en sus labios. —...llegamos a uno de los momentos más esperados de la noche.

El presentador hizo un ademán a un ayudante, y éste último apareció, arrastrando una especie de carro de plataforma.

Sonidos de sorpresa y admiración llenaron el cuarto ante lo que veían.

Sobre ese carro de plataforma, yacía un alto bloque de hielo, y dentro de éste bloque yacía una persona completamente congelada.

Tony se quitó las gafas y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver bien a la persona dentro del bloque, y, al igual que las demás personas, un sonido de sumo asombro escapó de sus labios al distinguir la silueta.

De inmediato, y como impulsado por un resorte, se levantó de su asiento, sin importarle la mirada de extrañeza de las demás personas.

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¡Aquello no podía ser! Esa persona que su padre buscó por tantos años, hasta perder la esperanza, estaba frente a él... esa persona a la cual había admirado desde pequeño... aparecía en una estúpida y corriente subasta...

Estaba mirando al mismísimo Capitán América dentro de ese bloque de hielo.

— Señor Stark, quiero pensar que va a pugnar por éste espécimen... — dijo el presentador.

Tony giró su mirada hacia él, denotando desprecio... ¿Cómo demonios podía llamarle 'espécimen' al Capitán América? ¡Era atroz!

En realidad, si lo pensaba dos veces, la situación era horrible... el Capitán América siendo subastado entre miembros de la alta sociedad... era penoso.

¿Qué podía hacer Tony en esa situación?

¿Dejar que cualquier magnate lo llevara a casa para exhibirlo con sus amistades, cual reliquia?

¿Dejar que descongelaran al Capitán América sin saber si el hombre podría estar vivo?

¿Dejar que los magnates selo llevaran para usarlo para quién sabe qué cosa?

Era demasiado triste para él y la reputación del famoso Capitán América, pero lo más sabio en ese momento tal vez era dar una buena cantidad de dinero para llevarlo a casa.

Sí, eso era...

— 30,000 dólares.

Tony escuchó la pugna de alguien desde el otro lado del cuarto, y con curiosidad, miró a aquel que osaba competir para llevarse al Capitán América.

Aquel sujeto no era nada más y nada menos que Justin Hammer, su rival de siempre, quien parecía ir acompañado de esa periodista de Vanity Fair... esa tal Christine Everhart.

La mirada de incredulidad de Tony hacia su rival no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer Hammer con el Capitán América?

Además... ¿30,000 dólares valía el héroe más emblemático de América... en serio?

Una mirada fugaz a los presentes bastó para que Tony supiera que, a pesar de la sorpresa de todos, no querían pugnar por el Capitán América; y Stark sintió pena, sin saber exactamente por qué.

— 100,000 dólares. — Tony levantó la mano, sintiéndose muy mal por ponerle precio al héroe de su infancia.

Parecía que Hammer no iba a dejar que Stark ganara la pugna; y aquello era obvio, pues Justin no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea.

— ¡500,000 dólares! — Habló fuerte Hammer, mirando a Tony y regalándole una sonrisa cínica. 

Stark sentía que una vena  se hinchaba en su frente. ¡Ese trigueño y miope tipo quería competir contra él! ¿Por qué luchaba por querer llevarse al Capitán? ¿Qué extraños motivos tendría?

— ¡Un millón! — Gritó Tony, levantando la mano, al momento sintiendo un pequeño jalón en su chaqueta, seguro por parte de Pepper, pues la verdad no se animó siquiera a mirar qué era lo que la chica trataba de decirle. Si ella quería que dejara de ofrecer dinero, definitivamente no haría eso.

— ¡Millón y medio! — Fue turno de Hammer, y, de inmediato, algunos cuchicheos por parte de los presentes pudieron escucharse.

La realidad era que, millón y medio de dólares eran bastante para una subasta que sólo había recaudado 10,000 dólares hasta ese momento.

— ¡¿Mi-millón y medio?! Vaya, caballeros, eso es demasiado. ¿Alguien quiere ofrecer más? — Anunció el presentador, mirando a Stark. Pero por supuesto que Tony iba a seguir ofreciendo dinero hasta que Hammer se cansara de ofrecer, o vaciar su cuenta.

— ¡Dos millones! — Ante el ofrecimiento del dueño de Stark Industries todos formaron sonidos de admiración, tal vez pensando que era demasiado dinero y que ambos magnates estaban completamente locos, daba igual, a Tony no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que los presentes dijeran.

Tony miró fugazmente a su rival, y notó que éste mordía con nerviosismo su labio. Seguramente estaba indeciso sobre si ofrecer más dinero o no.

— Dos millones... y medio. — Justin mencionó titubeando un poco ante sus propias palabras.

Estaba a punto de aumentar la cifra, pero el sonido de la voz de Pepper no se hizo esperar:

— Tony, es demasiado dinero... por favor deja de aument-

— ¡¡Tres millones!! — Obvio que Tony la ignoró.

Ahora dirigió una mirada hacia Hammer y su rubia acompañante; Christine posó una mano sobre el trigueño magnate y lo miró por lo que parecieron largos segundos, era como si se comunicaran sólo con la mirada y a Tony, de repente, le surgió la idea de que, tal vez, ambos, eran almas gemelas.

— ¿Alguien ofrece más? — El presentador miró a Justin, como animándolo con la mirada, pero el director de Hammer Industries negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán con la mano, que indicaba que abandonaba la pugna.

Tony no pudo estar más aliviado...

— Tres millones a la una... a las dos... a las tres. Vendido al señor Tony Stark.

Bueno... tres millones... no eran la gran.... Okay, sí, era demasiado dinero que no repondría de un día para otro, pero había sido la mejor inversión de su vida, estaba seguro.

¿Qué importaba que, al llegar a casa Pepper lo regañara con demasía?  
  
  


 

 

 

**III**  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Y bueno, ahí estaba Tony, tomando el café caliente de su taza, mientras miraba en medio de su laboratorio el gran bloque de hielo en el que se encontraba el Capitán América.

Había ordenado a Jarvis bajar la temperatura, y había tenido que ponerse un molesto suéter, y aun así, el bloque se derretía a paso lento.

Sorbía su bebida al mismo momento en el que pensaba en cómo sacar al héroe de ahí, pues el más mínimo error y todo podría salir mal.

Para él, había una probabilidad del 80% de que el Capitán estuviera vivo, llámenlo loco, pero era una extraña corazonada que sentía cada vez que lo miraba.

Aunado a ello, estaba el extraño y gratificante cosquilleo en su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba al famoso Steve Rogers. ¿Qué podría ser aquello?

Bien, ya sabía qué era lo primero que iba a hacer: construir una especie de cámara de criogenización para que el bloque de hielo dejara de derretirse; a continuación inventaría un aparato que descongelara al Capitán, eso haría más fácil la labor de regresarlo a la vida.

Debía hacer planos, diseños y estructurar sus inventos... era una larga y pesada labor, pero tenía motivación; sabía que debía dejar un poco de lado sus trajes de Iron Man, pero la situación lo ameritaba.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**IV**  
  
  


 

 

Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no escuchó cómo Pepper tocaba el grueso vidrio del laboratorio, pidiendo entrar. Ella parecía estar preocupada, Tony no entendía por qué.

Finalmente, ordenó a Jarvis abrir la puerta, y la chica entró, con papeles en mano.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Tony? ¿Por qué se siente tanto frío en éste lugar? — Ella se quejó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. — ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Exclamó con alarma en su voz, señalando hacia un pequeño cubículo transparente.

— Es una cámara de criogenización. — Tony respondió como si nada, sin dejar de soldar la pieza del aparato que estaba construyendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Has estado aquí evitando tus responsabilidades para construir... esa cosa?

Tony cesó de sus actividades y miró a Pepper, con disculpa en su mirar.

— Sé que te he dejado todas las responsabilidades, pero tengo un proyecto muy importante aquí.

— Tony, creí que trabajarías duro para recuperar esos tres millones que, imprudentemente, gastaste en la subasta.

— ¡Oye! Ir a la subasta fue tú idea.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero no creí que gastarías tres millones de dólares!

— ¡Pues lo hice, sabes que suelo gastar en exceso y aun así me hiciste ir a esta subasta!

Pepper no respondió de vuelta, sabía que aquello conllevaría a una pelea con su jefe, así que sólo suspiró en resignación, tratando de entender los motivos de Tony para mantenerse aislado en ese lugar.

— Tony, estoy preocupada por ti... — La chica habló, dejando los papeles en un escritorio largo, sobre tantas herramientas que se hallaban ahí. —...no comes, no duermes, eludes tus responsabilidades...

Era cierto.

No recordaba la última hora en la que había ingerido algún alimento, y sabía que no había dormido al menos en 36 horas, y su cuerpo ya le reclamaba por ese cansancio, ya que la cafeína no surtía ningún efecto... y ni hablar de sus obligaciones como el director de su propia compañía.

— Pepper... sólo... — Llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz y masajeó esa zona. —... sólo necesito que me apoyes.

La chica frotó sus propios brazos al sentir el frío cada vez más en su cuerpo, al momento en el que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Su jefe parecía estar tan ensimismado con su nuevo proyecto que hacer que lo dejara resultaría casi imposible; así que decidió darle el gusto:

— Bien, te apoyaré con una condición... — Mención, mirando cómo los ojos color chocolate de Tony denotaban demasiado interés. —...debes comer a tus horas, descansar 8 horas seguidas y yo me haré cargo de la compañía.

Parecía que esa condición tenía feliz a Tony, tanto que éste saltó de felicidad y fue a dejarle a Pepper un beso en la mejilla.

Ella rió satisfecha pero pronto cambió a su rostro serio para dejar reafirmada su condición.

— Es en serio, Tony, si me entero que no comiste una sola vez o que dormiste sólo 5 horas, se olvidará nuestro acuerdo. Vendré por ti y te obligaré a dejar éste lugar y a retomar tus obligaciones.

— ¡Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, Pepper, eres genial!

— Bien... ahora firma éstos papeles. — La chica volvió a tomar las hojas casi olvidadas y, después de explicarle a Stark para qué requería la firma, Tony plasmó su rúbrica.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Pepper Potts dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.   
  
  
  
  
  


**V**  
  
  
  


Esto debía funcionar... Stark estaba totalmente seguro de que la cápsula descongeladora, que recientemente había inventado, funcionaría.

El aparato consistía en una superficie plana que emitía ondas cálidas que se adaptaban a la temperatura del cuerpo; además de que la parte superior de la cápsula era hecha de cristal térmico que también irradiaba calor conforme a la temperatura corporal. El invento recolectaba vapor y agua y lo almacenaba en un pequeño compartimiento.

Era un invento que no iba a fallar.

Miró al Capitán América recostado dentro de su invento, el cual trabajaba a paso lento; conforme los minutos pasaban, Tony sentía que el pequeño cosquilleo en su cuerpo iba acrecentando su intensidad, sin embargo, no le dio tanta importancia; tal vez era su emoción por ver vivo a ese héroe al que tanto admiraba.

Sentía orgullo al pensar que él podría ser la persona que despertara a Steve Rogers de su sueño de casi 70 años.   
  
  


Las horas habían pasado, tanto que, había tenido oportunidad de dormir dos pequeñas siestas, de al menos una hora; cuando despertó, su invento casi había terminado su cometido.

El hielo, en un 90%, había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto el rostro del Capitán, que ya no era azul, sino de un color claro como porcelana; su cabello rubio se había deshecho de aquellos rastros gélidos y su uniforme se veía sucio y dañado, al igual que el escudo que su padre había fabricado especialmente para el héroe de América.

Con curiosidad posó la mano sobre la cápsula, de inmediato un hormigueo se posó en la punta de sus dedos; era una especie de ansiedad.

Sólo unos cuantos minutos más...

Sólo un poco más.... 

Su corazón se sobresaltó y comenzó a latir rápido al notar que, de un segundo a otro, los ojos del Capitán se abrieron en un solo movimiento.

Notó que en esa mirada se instalaba el pánico al saberse encerrado en esa cápsula.

Tony estaba a punto de hablar; de acercarse al rubio para tratar de explicarle que todo estaba bien, y que no tenía nada que temer, pero el supersoldado no se lo permitió.

De un golpe, el rubio rompió la cápsula, sin importar que sus nudillos se llevaran el mayor daño y empezaran a sangrar.

Tony miró con horror la escena... ese vidrio era demasiado resistente, ver a alguien rompiéndolo de esa forma era impactante.

No pudo hacer nada, era como si su cuerpo no respondiera a las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro... sus músculos se congelaron mientras el Capitán se deshacía del resto de la cápsula que impedía su 'escape'.

Ojos azules como el océano lo miraron y Tony quedó ahí, hundiéndose en esos azulinos ojos.

Frente a sus ojos pudo ver escenas... memorias que no eran suyas: siendo golpeado por algunos chicos en el callejón... un hombre longevo, de cabello blanco y anteojos circulares. " _Prométame_ _algo... que seguirá siendo usted... no un soldado perfecto, sino un buen hombre..."._ Un avión chocando en medio del hielo...

Tomando aire hondamente, y sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos azules, que lo miraban con desconcierto, pudo sentir un mar de emociones: confusión, ira, culpa, desorientación, miedo...   
Tantas emociones que no provenían de él y que comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo...

 

 

Sintió que sus ojos se abrían con demasiada admiración al entender de qué se trataba...  
El Capitán América era su alma gemela... esa misma alma gemela que había estado esperando por más de 20 años... esa misma alma gemela que no había podido encontrar, y ahora entendía por qué...

 

 

El Capitán América... Steve Rogers era su alma gemela... 


End file.
